Elizabeth Youngblood
Elizabeth is a Vampire and the youngest daughter of the Youngblood Family. She is the daughter of the family patriarch, Lord Dion, and the sister of Andromeda--older sister and heir to the family fortune. She is a student at Archangel High and the first c''hildhood friend of Haru Takashima. she is the 1st heroine to be introduced in the series. Appearance Elizabeth is teenage girl with red eyes, long black hair, and a well-developed figure. She is usually seen dressed in feminine clothes such as skirts, sundresses, and lolita; hpwever, she tends to dress a bit tomboyish to emphasize her youthful personality. In the series, it is mentioned that she is well-endowed, having large breasts and, during a medical exam, was said to be C-cup; however, Elizabeth still can't compare with other female characters with larger breasts, such as Alexandra Draven's D-cup size and their homeroom teacher, Celia Hatsugawa's G-cup size. Personality Elizabeth is a sweet, kind-hearted, and polite girl who is friendly towards many people. though good-natured, she is sometimes shown to be jealous of other girls, especially when they're around Haru, but is still willing to be friends with them. when Elizabeth was young, she was shown to be energetic, yet naive, little girl, having barely any knowledgeof the outside world due to her father's constant fear of losing her, but after she grew up and was given permission to attend high school, she calms down and becomes less energetic, yet still possesses some aspects of naivete. Elizabeth is very protective of Haru, mainly for being the first friend she has ever made and the source of her affection; however, that doesn't mean she won't berate him if he does something wreckless, or hangs out with another girl without her knowledge. in her dreams, she has a tendency to envision her and Haru older and getting married, along with raising a family and growing old together; unfortunately, when reality strikes, she realizes that that will never happen due to the fact hat she is immortal. History Elizabeth is the second daughter of Lord Dionof the Youngblood Family. When she was young, her father prevented her from leaving their house out of fear that she is not ready to see the world; one day, when sneaking out through the fence, she encounters Haru Takashima and the soon became good friends later on. then, when Haru was moving back to Japan, Elizabeth became devastated by the fact that she will lose her first friend, but right when he was driving away, Elizabeth shouted at Haru and promised that when they grow up she will become Haru's bride. 10-years-later, when Haru returned to Archangel, Elizabeth became filled with joy, running up and embracing him in a hug; Haru, in return, was, also, happy to see her, again; however, after Haru discovered her true identity, she was scared that he might freak out and run away, but was relieved to know that he was not that sort of guy and was very understandable, even though he was a little surprised by the situation. Powers and Abilities 1. Vampirism: * '''Enhanced' Strength: 'As a vampire, Elizabeth is shown to possess superhuman strength, allowing her to enhance her physical limits , such as being able to lift cars and being able to punch a steel girder; however, being young, she is not as strong compared to more experienced vampires. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Elizabeth is shown to be faster than a regular human, along with having enhanced agility, being able to beceome nearly the same speed as a running vehicle. this does not iply that she, or any other vampire, can run passed the sound barrier. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Unlike regular humans, all of Elizabeth's five senses are enhanced and is able to hear and smell from a mile away. *'Regeneration: Being a vampire, Elizabeth is able to regrow all of her missing limps and vital organs; however, if her head is destroyed, then she will suffer a perminent death. If the body is damaged, then this power will reflexively heal up the damaged area. *'Immortality: '''As a vampire, Elizabeth does not age or get sick, nor die of natural causes; however, she is still capable of dying from decapatation or from direct sunlight. *'Psychokinesis': As the series progresses, Elizabeth develops the ability of Telekinesis, able to manipulate the objects around her with her mind and is able to create force fields around her for protection. 2. Personal: *'Intelligence: Elizabeth is shown to be naturally intelligent; manifesting between sophistication and perceptiveness. She is, also, shown to be making excellent grades in school. *'''Beauty: Being naturally beautiful, Elizabeth uses this to her advantage; however, she doesn't allow this to cloud her and make her conceited and retains her kind, sweet, and polite personality. *'Singing: '''she is shown to be a talented singer. *'Cooking:''' Elizabeth is a talented cook, having learned by herself; dues to being a vampire, there's barely any need to cook as her family only drinks blood.Elizabeth became curious and wanted to know the taste of different cuisine, along with hoping to please Haru, as well. Category:Main Characters(s) Category:Vampire Category:Student Category:Archangel Category:Youngblood Family